Another Mad Scientist
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: A scientist in Chris's world has developed an interest in Sonic and his friends but his interest's mainly focuses on Sonic and Amy. How can one hedgehog run so fast and how can one small hedgehog produce so many hammers out of nowhere? This scientist wants to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Mad Scientist**

 **A/N: This title may change couldn't really think of a good one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a beautiful day over Station Square as a man dress in a white lab coat, black trousers was heading towards a big warehouse on the far end of Station Square that goes towards the sea. He'd just gotten back from watching a fight between Sonic the hedgehog and doctor Eggman and of course Sonic's friends were there to help.

The man arrived at a metal door to a warehouse and he typed in a combination of numbers into a keypad which opened the door. He strolled inside his hands behind his back, he briefly glanced at his failed inventions, but he soon ignored them and continued to walk to a large screen computer that was hung up on the wall.

A large control panel also sat below it allowing him to use the computer. He sat down on a large black computer chair and smirked up at the screen. "Such fascinating creatures." He muttered as he began typing on the control panel.

Soon pictures of Sonic and his friends appeared on separate bits of the screen. The mans eyes were drawn to the blue hedgehog then to the pink one. "Just how can that small blue hedgehog run so fast? And that pink one she produce hammers just out of nowhere. Many of the others have special fighting skills, but she is the most usual out of them all." He mused as he studied the pictures were the pink hedgehog held a hammer.

"She'll be much easier to capture than that blue hedgehog, I haven't any hope in capturing him, no matter how much I'd like to." He sighed slightly. He soon got up out of his chair and walked towards something that was covered up in a sheet. He unveiled it to reveal a robot. "with this robot which is loosely base off Doctor Eggman's robot designs I will capture that pink hedgehog." He chuckled evilly.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a remote and he pressed a button. The robot lit up and started to moved. The man pressed another button which opened the door to the warehouse. "Go forth my robot, bring me that pink hedgehog. And don't come back till you have her!" He yelled as he stepped outside to watch the machine fly off. He smirked as he walked back inside closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Mad Scientist**

 **Chapter 2**

It was another beautiful day over Station Square as two best friends Amy Rose and Cream the rabbit walk along the pavement with hands full of shopping bags. The girls had decided to get ingredients for making cakes so they went shopping in the Station Square mall. As they made their way back home Cream turned her head to Amy "so, Amy what are you going to bake?"

"Well I was thinking about trying out the cookie recipe that Ella has, what about you Cream?" Amy asked with a giggle as Cheese flew around her.

"I want to try that fancy cake that Ella had made for us before, I'm pretty sure I can make it by myself this time." Cream said thinking to the time she watched Ella that cake.

Amy smiled with a nod "that was one of the best cakes I've ever tried."

"Same here," Cream smiled back.

Suddendly the girls stopped in their tracks as a shadow of something large loomed over them making a loud thud noise as it hit the ground. "Huh..." They both uttered.

Their eyes gazed upwards and widened at the sight of a large robot, the girls froze in place as it's red eyes looked over them. It's gaze landed on Amy who realised right away as she stumbled back a bit "E-Eggman's robot?" Cream uttered as Cheese hid behind her left shoulder.

"chao..."

The robot raised it's right arm and reached out and grabbed Amy before she even had a chance to react. She screamed as she dropped the shopping in her hands, she quirmed around a bit and saw Cream "Amy!" She cried as she tried to run towards them.

"N-no..C-Cream get outta...Here!" Amy sternly yelled as she began losing consciousness as she felt a prick of something in her leg.

Cream let out a gasp as Amy closed her eyes, "Amy!" She yelled and ran forward only to be blowen back by the force of the wind as the robot started to take off into the sky. Cream hopelessly watched as her friend was taken away, she clutched her fist "come on Cheese we have to get Sonic!"

Cheese nodded "chao!" The two ran all the way to Chris's mansion forgetting about the shopping bags that were left on spilled on the ground.

Cream burst through the front door with tears running down her face, Ella had been hovering when she came in and she was startled. "Cream...W-what's wrong, dear?!" Ella said quickly running over to the rabbit who clutched onto her.

"It's Amy she's been taken...We need Sonic?!" Cream cried.

Ella gasped in shock "don't worry I'm sure he's here...SONIC!" Ella yelled at the top of her voice and soon enough a blue blur was beside them.

He was about to say something when Cream hugged him surprising him, "oh Sonic, please...y-you have to s-save Amy..She's been taken I think it was Eggman!"

Sonic eyes widened as he looked down at the rabbit "don't worry Cream, I'll get her back!" Sonic said as he let Cream go and raced round to the back were Tails was fixing the tornado.

Tails felt a rush of wind blow through him and he looked up to see the blue hedgehog "hey Sonic, what's up?" Sonic soon explained everything as Cream soon appeared.

Tails eyes widened as they didn't know were Eggman was, "we don't know were Eggman is, I wonder if I could track him," hesaid as he headed to a computer just beside him. Sonic watched as the fox typed something in and a map appeared on the screen. "hm, this might take a few minutes." Suddenly after a few minutes the computer started bleeping and Tails could see that Eggman had a base just ways off from Station Square, he was able to get the info through Gun's computer system which he was able to hack into without being detected. Gun were tracking Eggman's movements all the time in hopes of capturing him, but the doctor had been too smart for them recently.

"I got it!" Tails cried as he stood up he received a pat on the back from Sonic.

"Way to go buddy I knew ya could do it."

Tails grinned as he made his was over to his plane, "I'll get the tornado ready!"

Tails brought the tornado out onto the run way which was just at the side of the mansion and Sonic jumped onto the wings of the plane as Tails started up the engine. Cream, Chris, Ella and Chuck watched from the side of the garage as they prepared to take off, Cream hugged Cheese "I hope Amy's alright."

Ella placed a comforting hand on her shoulders "don't worry Cream, I sure she's doing alright."

Chuck scoffed a little, "hm, well with Eggman and those crazy robots of his, who knows what could be happening to her."

"Sonic will get her back, he always does." Chris said a little disappointed that he couldn't go, soon the plane took off leaving a gust of wind behind.

...

Meanwhile in a warehouse in the harbour of Station Square the warehouses roof opened up as a robot entered carrying a pink hedgehog who out cold. This caught a mans attention as he'd been busy building a tank that was big enough to hold a human inside. He smirked as the robot landed and said "mission complete."

"Excellent, you've served me well. Drop the hedgehog inside that tank and let me get a look at her." The man said with a chuckle as the robot as asked. The man walked up as examined the hedgehog closer, "as I have found out from my computer, your name is Amy Rose." He said as he looked her over.

The robot flew down at the mans side and gave him a tube of substance which the man grabbed off the robot "ah, ha, my blood sample. Excellent time to do some tests to see what secrets lie within you. And once you wake up my dear hedgehog the real tests begin." He grinned while holding the tube in his hands and he made his way over to some machines.

...

In another lab across the ocean a certain doctor was fast asleep on his big chair, he hadn't been able to come up with any plans recently so he thought why kick back and relax. Plus with GUN being on his tail he really wanted to lay low until he had a solid plan that wouldn't fail and result in him being captured once Sonic and his friends had gotten in the way which almost happened last time but he got away in time.

Eggman sighed as he leaned further into his chair but was rudely awoke by an alarm, "huh...W-What?!" He growled "who dares disturb my sleep?!" Eggman yelled as he looked around and he suddenly heard Bocoe's voice coming through one of his speakers on his computer.

"Doctor Eggman, there's something you better take a look at!"

"He's not going to like it," came the voice of Bokkun.

Eggman groaned "this better be good!"

"I'll put it up on the screen for you."

Eggman sat back in his chair and gazed up at the screen and what he saw was what looked liked one of his robots which he realised he didn't remember sending out. The robot was flying above the harbour of Station Square and seemed to be heading out into the city, "have you bots been playing about again?!" He growled out as they had once before let out a couple of his robots by mistake.

"No sir, honest we haven't!" Came the frantic voices of Decoe and Becoe.

Eggman frowned then were did that robot come from? "We think someones been making robots exactly like yours doctor!"

"Hm, how dare someone used my design. I wonder if GUN's behind this?" Eggman growled out as he turned away from the screen furious at the thought of someone using his robot design.

"Uh, doctor we gotta problem."

Eggman looked back at the screen "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Sonic and Tails are heading this way!" The robots cried franticly.

"What...But I haven't done anything...I don't even have any chaos emeralds!" Eggman yelled as he scrambled about once he seen the plane on his screen. He then prepared some of his weapons and waited for them to get closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Mad Scientist**

 **Chapter 3**

Eggman frantically pushed buttons on his control panel to his defense systems up and running for the on coming Tornado. Unfortunatly since his last attack he hadn't repaired a lot of them, "damit, these weapons aren't going to be enough to stop those bozo's from landing on this island." Eggman growled slamming his fist on the panel.

"What'll we do doctor?" Bokun asked in alarm.

Eggman sighed he was rather tired today and in no mood he down on his chair again "there's no point in putting up a fight, I haven't stolen anything or captured anyone, so I'll just let that blue bozo in and I'll see what he wants."

"Are you sure doctor? He could cause a lot of damage and we haven't even cleaned up a lot, since the last attack." Bokun explained but soon regretted to admitting to that.

Eggman growled slightly as he twiddled his thumbs, "why haven't you cleaned up? I need everything to be ready in case this happens what if it was GUN instead of Sonic, they could easily arrest us!" He yelled at the robots who started to scramble about getting back to their work. The doctor sighed as he calmed himself down and sat back into the chair.

Eggman watched in antiapation as the Tornado got closer and closer.

...

Meanwhile on the Tornado Tails frowned as they neared the doctors base, "hm, that's funny?"

"What's funny Tails?" Sonic questioned from outside on the wing.

"Eggamn hasn't attacked us yet and we're getting awfully close to his base. I know he should have seen us by now," Tails explained as he held the controls.

Sonic frowned with a nod, "yeah you're right, maybe he's not there. But he's gotta be."

"I'll land the plane anyway, we have to check the place out and find Amy." Tails said pressing a few buttons and soon landed the plane still with no on coming assult from Eggman. "Well that's been the easist landing on Eggman's base ever." Tails commented jumped out the plane to join Sonic.

Sonic was observing the island but there were no robots roaming the place, "there's no robots around that certainly is strange...Huh?!" Suddenly the ground started shaking and the ground in front of them opened up and a flat screen TV appeared before them. Eggman then popped up on the screen.

"Well, well well so what do I owe this pleasure of you're company Sonic? I don't see any reason for you to be terroising me today!" Eggman smirked.

Sonic growled his fist clenched "what're you talking about Egghead? You should know why we're here, now where is she?!" He growled.

Eggman raised his eyes in confusion and he glanced at his robots who shrugged, "w-who?"

Sonic sighed in annoyance, "this better not be a trick Egghead, you have Amy now let her go!"

The doctor frowned and he growled slightly, "I most certainly do not have your girlfriend Sonic, I have no reason to have her here and I am certainly not planning anything at the moment." Eggman growled out at being accussed of this.

Both Sonic and Tails eyes widned the doctor seemed like he was telling the truth, Tails frowned "so, you don't have Amy?"

"Of course I don't , didn't you hear me foxboy?!" Eggman fumed his fingers digging into his chair, but now even Eggman wondered why they were searching for Amy.

Sonic just stared at the doctor in surprise but turned to Tails, "if Eggman doesn't have Amy...Then who does?"

Eggman frowned rubbing his beard intrigued, "so Amy's missing is she?"

"Yeah, she was taken by a robot that looked an awful lot like one of you're robots, Eggman." Tails expalined but was stopped by Sonic.

"Tails, come on Eggman is not going to help us," Sonic glared at the doctor and he turned to walk away.

Eggmam mearly smirked a plan formulating in his head,"hohoho, hold you're horses there Sonic, It just so happens that I can help you." He chuckled at their expressions that certainly caught their attention, "if you'd like to come up here, I can explain better? I promise I won't attack you." Eggman suggested, Sonic and Tails looked at one another.

"Should we Sonic?" Tails questioned in uncertainty.

Sonic sighed with a shrug and said "it might give us a clue as to were Amy is, come on." Soon both Sonic and Tails where up in Eggman's control station for his base. Sonic raised his eye as he stood before the doctor his arms folded, "ok Eggman, what's this about?"

Eggman grinned "let me show you my oh so impatient hedgehog," he said as he swirled around in his chair to his panel and pressed a few switches and buttons and it brought an image that his robots showed him earlier. "Earlier on this image was shown to me, now I swear to chaos that I did not send out any of my robots as a lot of them really need repairing and I'm simply not prepared to attack at this point in time not even to try and get a chaos emerald."

Tails studied the image in thought, "it certainly looks like you're robot Eggman."

"Yes, that's why I'm so annoyed someone has had the guts, to steal my robot design. Whoever it is certainly going to wish hadn't stolen my design." Eggman growled.

Sonic noticed that the robot was flying over the harbour of Station Square so maybe that where Amy was. "Amy must be somewhere in Station Square's harbour."

Tails nodded in concern "yes, but if Eggman doesn't have Amy, then who does and why?"

Sonic stared at the picture in determination "I don't know Tails, but we'll find her."

"Think of this way hedgehog it can't be anyone worse than me and Amy's a strong hedgehog she'll be fine." Eggman added he could see the slight worry in the blue hedgehogs face.

Sonic smiled slightly "I know she is."

...

Meanwhile back in the warehouse Amy woke up feeling groggy "ugh, my head is killing me and my leg feels so stiff, must've of been where that needle went into." Amy muttered as she tried to push herself up from lying on a cold and quite a smooth surface. She blinked her eyes a few times as her sight was blurry and a little hazy. Once she regained her sight she gasped as she found herself within a glass tube.

Amy quickly glanced at her surroundings, she big machines with all different colours on them and several control panels at each end of the room, there were also various boxes in different places. "Eggman must've gotten an new liar." Amy mused she also saw know one around not even any robots which she thought was strange.

She frowned as she stared at the glass, surely she could break that? Amy prepared her wrist and was about to bring out her hammer when the sound of a metal door opened and a tall slender human walked in with a robot by his side. Amy gasped lowering her wrist, "that isn't Eggman?!" She exclaimed.

The human chuckled as he approached the tube, "no I am most certainly not the one you called Eggman, my dear I am doctor Rozz and I am very happy to have you in my possession." He chuckled.

Amy glared at him now having a proper look at him he certainly looked crazy, he wore a white lab coat with a white shirt under it and he was wearing black trousers, he had wrinkly skin looking pretty old and grey messy hair he also a scar on his face under his blue eyes, "what do you want with me?!"

"I simply want to study you." He said as he turned away.

Amy's eyes widened in alarm, "study?!"

"Yes... And I would have loved it even more if you're blue friend could have joined you, but his speed would've been too fast for me to even try to capture him. Don't worry though Amy, Sonic may come and find you, then I could possible capture him then." He smirked turning back to Amy.

Amy growled and placed her hands on the glass, "we always find a way, so you won't win!"

Rozz chuckled as he paced around, "maybe with that pathetic excuse for an evil scientist Eggman, but my methods are totally different. Now until Sonic graces us with his presence I want to know how you produce that hammer out of thin air." He marched up to his control panel and pressed a couple of buttons and a few wires fell down into the tube and wrapped themselves around Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Mad Scientist**

 **Chapter 4**

Sonic, Tails and Doctor Eggman made their way to the harbour, both hero's in the tornado and Eggman flying in his egg-mobile. They landed as the waves crashed harshly against the edge of the board walk. "Gee, it's pretty chilly around here," commented Sonic as he looked around the area.

"Well we are next to the ocean, hedgehog," Eggman stated as he prepared the metal legs that were attached to his mobile to come out, so he wouldn't have to walk around himself.

Tails after having secured the tornado, propelled himself from the cockpit and landed next to Sonic. "There's quite a lot of warehouse's here, I think we may have to spilt up to find Amy." Tails suggested.

Sonic nodded in agreement, but he didn't trust Eggman to be looking for Amy, he glanced at the doctor feeling slightly uneasy. "Tails me and you will search for Amy. Eggman you look for any signs of that robot."

Eggman chuckled as he stared ahead at the warehouse's, "don't worry hedgehog, I don't have any plans to re-capture your girlfriend. I simply just plan on taking out, whoever had the nerve to still my design. So, that they will learn never to steal from doctor Eggman." Eggman said pounding his fist against his control panel.

Sonic stared at the doctor slightly believing him "I'll trust you this once Eggman. Let me and Tails know if you find anything."

"Okay hedge-I mean Sonic, if we're working together I'll call you by your name hehe, so don't be calling me Egghead," Eggman grunted, "right I'm off, I'll start down there."

Sonic shrugged as the doctor made his way down to the left of the harbour which meant he and Tails could search on the top side. "Let's start searching." Sonic said preparing his speed and he raced up the first warehouse.

….

Meanwhile doctor Rozz chuckled evilly as he surveyed his monitors, "perfect, just as I'd hoped Sonic and his fox friend did come, and more surprisingly doctor Eggman has made an appearance and if I'm not mistaken they seem to be working together. But why in the world would they be doing that?!" He exclaimed as he as zoomed in on his monitor, watching as Eggman spilt from the two.

"Hmmm, if I play my cards right I may get to speak with doctor Eggman in person, wouldn't that be something? Perhaps he'd consider working with me." Rozz clasped his hands together in excitement with some sparkles in his eyes at the mere thought.

A series of bleeping noises caught his attention and he turned to see his robot "Ahh, are my tests done?" He asked the robot nodded.

Rozz nodded back and made his way to the tube that held Amy inside, by now she was unconscious. A sheet of paper flew out of his machine and he grabbed it out. "Ah at last I will hopefully get some answers." He mumbled reading the sheet.

However, as he read over it his eyes widened, "what, inconclusive. But I….I built this perfect machine, I should have been able to tell me exactly how she get her hammers."

Amy smirked slightly as she slowly woke up trying hard to stand on her feet but found it quite difficult, "no-one but me, will ever know how I get my hammers to appear."

Rozz crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulders, as a growl escaped his mouth as his eyes fell on the hedgehog, "ooh, is that so? Well, my dear hedgehog, let's see If I can make you tell me!" He exclaimed as he pressed buttons on his machine.

Amy let out a gasp as she looked up as different wires with needles coming down, she wasn't going to put up with this anymore, and she didn't want anything to happen to Sonic should he arrive and try to stop the crazy guy, she knew she could probably stop him herself, he didn't seem as dangerous as Eggman.

The rosy hedgehog dodged a wire that almost hit her and she flicked her wrists, her hammer appeared and she grabbed onto the wires and she whacked them out the attachments that were coming down. She grinned when she saw that they were starting to spark.

Rozz eyes widened as he saw what was happening, "no, stop this at once!" He demanded, and he panicked as he tried to type on his computer to find a solution. He let out a growl at not being successful, "no!"

Amy yelped as she gave one last pull at the wires and she fell back onto the glass, the top half exploding shattering the glass all around her. The pink hedgehog curled into a ball to protect herself from the shards, peaking one out between her arms she looked up and saw that she'd created a hole in the roof of the warehouse and smoke was still flying out of it.

Amy slowly stood up wiping the glass from her body and she jumped off the stand that she was on. She gripped her hammer tight as she glared at the trembling scientist.

"Drat, guess I underestimated you. I didn't anticipate you actually being able to escape my glass container." Rozz growled as he stared at the hedgehog.

Amy scoffed at him with a glare "you should never underestimate anyone, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my friends." She said and turned around have known that there was a door close by her.

Rozz pulled himself from the computer and press his big red button, "not so fast, hedgehog!" He chuckled as he slammed his fist on the button.

Amy turned her head back to the scientist, her eyes widened as she turned back to her front and a robot was standing in front her, the same one that captured her.

….

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails had searched and searched through at least five warehouses and they'd come up empty handed. "Anything Tails?! Sonic asked he ran around inside one and met the fox back outside.

"Sorry Sonic, but I'm not having much luck." Tails sighed sadly with his ears flat.

Sonic sighed and he started pacing on the board walk "me neither…. but she's gotta be here, somewhere. I wonder how Eggman's doing?"

"Beats me, I haven't seen him either as we were searching." Tails said looking at his little machine hoping for a pinpoint of Amy's location Tails figured it was being blocked some how.

Just on cue Eggman appeared over the warehouses and landed before the two, "any luck Eggman?" Sonic asked the doctor as he parked the Eggmoblie.

The doctor growled in frustration slamming his fist on his control panel, "wasn't able to find a dammed thing, whoever this is, is hiding pretty well."

Sonic nodded agreement "hm, maybe we….." Sonic started speaking but paused as they all heard an explosion and they saw smoke rising from one of the warehouses that was close too them.

"That must be were Amy is!" Tails exclaimed as he looked up.

Sonic nodded "let's hope so," he said and prepared to jump into a ball and bounced off the walls and up onto the roof leaving the doctor and Tails to follow luckily both of them could fly.


End file.
